


Dusk til Dawn

by aveclesmuguets



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, MWPP, angry Remus, angsty Moony, getting together fic, not edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-25 20:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18170840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aveclesmuguets/pseuds/aveclesmuguets
Summary: Remus is missing from class, so Sirius goes to find him and finds himself face to face with an angry Remus.





	Dusk til Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while I was supposed to be writing final papers. This is unedited since it’s finals week. Inspired by a TikTok by the talented @clowncosplay check him out! http://vm.tiktok.com/e4PGt6/
> 
> Also disclaimer: I’m not British, but I get into it and use British slang. If I’m using it incorrectly please tell me!!!

Remus wasn’t in Transfiguration. Remus never skived off class, prefect Remus who was not even expected to go to class the day before a Full (as it was today) never skived off class. Sirius was worried, James was worried, heck even Peter who normally was oblivious to a lot, was worried. James offered to distract Professor McGonagall to offer Sirius an escape but at that Sirius shook his head. He successfully transformed his toad into a top hat and raised his hand.

 

“Yes, Mr. Black?” Professor McGonagall asked as she came round to his desk. 

 

“I’ve finished the transfiguration Professor and I was wondering if I could leave class early.” Here he lowered his voice, “I want to make sure Remus isn’t feeling ill.” For the briefest of moments he swore he saw sympathy on her face. She couldn’t deny that Sirius was the best transfiguration student in their year. 

 

“Of course, Mr. Black. Be sure to bring him to Madame Pomfrey early if he isn’t well. And!” She added as Sirius hastily threw his stuff in his bag. “I expect 2 pages on the differentiation between transfiguring a toad or transfiguring an owl into a top hat.” 

 

“Yes Professor.” 

 

“Normal handwriting, Mr. Black.” She warned. 

 

“Yes Professor.” He said with a shy smile and then sprinted out of the classroom. He rounded the corner before pulling a piece of parchment from his robe. 

 

“I solemnly swear that I am up to no good,” Sirius whispered pointing his wand to the map. Remus’ scrawl appeared on it a moment later, “I certainly hope so.” It read and Sirius chuckled. They had just charmed it last week to respond to whoever used it. The map sprung to life on the map and Sirius quickly scanned the usual placed for Remus. He wasn’t surprised to find him in the dorms, perhaps he was just feeling ill, but what he was surprised about was that the little dot labeled “Remus Lupin” was moving erratically around the dorm, more so than a simple pacing. Sirius wiped the map and put it back in his pocket before sprinting to Gryffindor tower. Thankfully with classes being in session, he didn’t run into too many people. The few students who had free were either in the library or their own common rooms. 

 

“Canis Major,” Sirius muttered to the portrait of the fat lady, still smiling at the fact that Remus had assisted in making the passwords for this year and snuck in a little nod to each of the Marauders throughout the year. A previous password had been Bambi, something lost to Sirius, James, and Peter who were all pureblood. Remus had, through large fits of laughter, explained it before he was tackled to the ground by James who kept exclaiming that he was a majestic stag not a baby deer. 

 

Sirius took the stairs to their dormitory two by two but paused when he reached the door. There was an awful lot of noise going on inside like Remus was in a row with someone, but he could have sworn there was no one else in the dorm when he had looked on the map. Cautiously, Sirius opened the door. 

 

“Moony?” He asked as he attempted to take in the room. Chairs were laying on their sides, one had a broken leg even as it had been thrown against a wall. Clothes and books were everywhere. Remus’ own four poster bed hanging were ripped a bit from their attachments. Remus rounded on Sirius and using a wordless spell shot a curse at him which Sirius narrowly missed. He yanked his wand out from where it was keeping his hair tied up. “Whoa Remus! Re! It’s just me. What’s going on?” 

 

“Get out of here Padfoot!” Remus yelled. There was a horrible anger in his voice, Sirius had seen it in himself countless times but never within Remus who normally was the picture of calm, collected, and mature. 

 

“No.” Sirius stood his ground. “What is going on!” Remus moved to throw another curse at Sirius, but Sirius who was always quicker in a duel got in an “expelliarmus” first. 

 

“Leave me alone! And give me my wand back!” Remus yelled stalking over. He balled his fists up as if he was going to resort to muggle fighting now that he was wandless. 

 

“Moony! Fuck! Cut it out!” Sirius yelled, physically blocking Remus’ fists. “I don’t want to hex you!” 

 

“Go ahead! I’d like to see you try!” 

 

“What the fuck! Why are you so angry, Merlin!” Sirius tried to hold down Remus’ hands but he knew Remus was much stronger than he was, especially this close to the Full. Remus was still trying to get at Sirius, so Sirius tried the one last thing he could. He leaned up and kissed the taller boy who immediately was taken aback. Sirius could have sworn there was a split second where Remus’ lips pushed back on his before Remus jolted away. 

 

“W-what?” He asked. 

 

“Got you to stop hitting me.” Sirius shrugged and sat down on the edge of the bed, gesturing to the dorm damage. “So, care to explain?” 

 

“You wouldn’t understand.” Remus said, anger still in his voice. 

 

“Try me.” Sirius’ familial roots were coming out, never challenge a Black. Remus started to soften. 

 

“I’m just so tired of it!” He exclaimed falling onto the nearest bed. “I don’t want this anymore! And I don’t want to be calm about it! I want to be angry and upset! I want to cause damage! I want to hurt anyone who gets in my way! I don’t want to lock myself up anymore!” Ah, there it was. “I’ve never been able to be angry! Da gets angry, he gets angry all the time and that’s the whole reason I’m in this mess! But no, I have to be Remus who sits there quickly! Remus whose whole body undergoes horrible transformation every damn month and can’t SAY ANYTHING ABOUT IT!” Tears were streaming down Remus’ face now, he brought his knees up and buried his face in his hands. “I don’t want to transform tonight.” He muttered into his hands. “It’s just not fair.” A large sob escaped his lips and Sirius hadn’t realized but he had crossed the space between them and put an arm around Remus. 

 

“You’re right,” he began. “I don’t understand because I don’t know what it’s like to have your body betray you every month. To have something that is so much a part of you and so far from who you are at the same time take over. I’m sorry Moons, it isn’t fair. It isn’t fair at all. But you know you don’t have to do this alone. We’re all here for you.” 

 

Remus nodded, his breathing was evening out from the anger and then the crying. Sirius put his arm around him and lowered his voice to a whisper, “I’m here for you, Moony. I won’t let anything happen to you and you’ll never have to go through a Full without me again.” 

 

“You can’t promise that.” Remus said. “You’ll get tired of it soon, we won’t be in school forever. You’ll meet someone, she’ll be more important than a silly friendship. Life will take us where I cannot follow you.” 

 

“First, wrong pronouns. Second, silly friendship? Is that all I am to you?” He pushed Remus at this, arm still linked around him so they sort of swayed sitting there. “And thirdly, I can promise, I will never leave you Moons. We won’t be in school forever, life is going to take us far, we will both meet people, heck maybe Prong’ll actually marry Evans like he’s been claiming all these years, but you’ll never be alone. Moony, every Full, I will be with you from dusk til dawn. Do you hear me? You’ll never be alone.” 

 

Remus looked up at him, taking in all that he had said. It was hard to believe any of it especially with the wolf this close to the surface. He was no longer seeing red as he had been when Sirius first walked in and for this he was grateful. His face was still in his hands and he was beginning to feel a little foolish. 

 

“I’m sorry.” He muttered still into his hands. 

 

“Are you kidding? No, it’s ok! You’re allowed to get angry Moony. I meant it, it isn’t fair what happens to you. I just don’t want you to ever feel so hopeless, you’ve always got me, and Prongs, and Wormtail.” Remus nodded at this. “Now, should we put back the dorm before the others get back?” He offered Remus his wand back and they began work on righting the room. 

 

As Sirius cast a “reparo” on the curtains around Remus’ bed, Remus crossed the room, that was looking back in order again, back over to him. 

 

“Sirius? Pads?” Remus asked shyly, a whole different person from a half hour earlier. 

 

“Yeah?” Sirius asked, throwing his hair into a bun and keeping it in place with his wand. 

 

“I…. well I may be reading things wrong but, you kissed me earlier. And then you said I used the wrong pronouns? And well…..” Sirius could feel a blush coming across his face and he hurriedly tried to come up with a lie but Remus continued and said quickly, “I’dratherliketokissyouagain.” 

 

“I’m sorry, what?” Sirius asked, stunned. 

 

“Uh… I mean, tell me if I’m wrong. Maybe it’s the moon. My head doesn’t feel right sometimes before it and well….” 

 

“Moony, what did you say?” Sirius still wasn’t sure he had heard him correctly. Remus sighed and began to speak slower,

 

“I had said, I’d rather like to kiss you again….” he looked down at Sirius hopefully and Sirius knew now he had heard him right. With a big dog like grin, Sirius reached up and kissed Remus squarely on the lips. 

 

~~

 

That night in the Shrieking Shack, Sirius convinced Peter and James to leave him to go in with Remus alone before the transformation. He could hear the other two pacing the room above where Remus hid during the transformation. Sirius slid into the room and walked over to the bed where Remus was sitting, a faux look of comfort as Sirius saw the pained on Remus’ face. 

 

“You shouldn’t be in here, Pads.” Remus said quietly, rolling his neck to try and get the kinks out but to no avail. 

 

“I told you early. You’re never going to be alone.” Sirius replied, he sat on the bed himself now. 

 

Remus looked about to answer when a wave of pain washed over him and he lunged forward, silently crying out. In an instant, Sirius had his arms around him, through a shiver of pain Remus whispered his name. Remus’ eyes were still shut to the pain. 

 

“I’m here. Baby, I’m right here. I’ll be with you from dusk til dawn.” And for the first time, Remus believed it and that was the thought that cling in his mind as the wolf took over for the night. 

 


End file.
